


in somnis

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, bc she jUST complained about how I promised to write her hyuken, did I really, either way she has it now, idk if it was her prompt but oh well, this is for meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a short fluffy hyuken bc the world needs more of it !</p></blockquote>





	in somnis

It’s 6 am when one of Sanghyuk’s eyes breaks open, still crusty with sleep. It blinks a couple of times, trying to set his mind in time and space, and there’s a little groan escaping his lips. Another one passes through when he realizes it’s tuesday, and he has a lecture in three hours.

Sanghyuk tries to move, but his attempt fails; there’s something heavy on his right side, clutching his arm, and his head quickly jerks to the side to see what’s taken it.

It takes him a couple of seconds to blink enough to make sense of the tousle of hair on his shoulder, the warm brown hue soft and slightly glowing golden in the broken rays falling through the blinds. There’s a sleepy smile on Sanghyuk’s face that mirrors the one Jaehwan’s sporting in his sleep as he takes it in. He can’t help feeling his heart beat in his chest at their proximity, can’t help thinking that Jaehwan’s so serene when he sleeps; it’s almost as if he’s never loud.

But Sanghyuk knows Jaehwan is loud, and full of energy, and always prancing around or doing some kind of dance. He’s also very inconspicuous and everywhere, always down for a laugh or a joke. But what Sanghyuk likes most is that Jaehwan can be shy and timid, soft spoken when he isn’t entirely sure about something and a little air-headed whenever Sanghyuk encircles his waist with his arms. He’s both quiet and loud, as if he’s yearning for constant attention and yet never leaves much of a trace, and Sanghyuk thinks he really can’t get enough of it.

There’s a little sigh escaping Jaehwan’s parted lips, soft and deep and he pulls Sanghyuk’s arm just a little closer. It’s too early for Sanghyuk to bring himself to wake him up, too early for himself to be even awake — but he watches Jaehwan sleep with bleary eyes and his lips stretched in a smile, thinking there’s nothing better he could fall asleep to.

“S—Sanghyukie…”

It’s spoken softly, so soft Sanghyuk barely hears it as he’s drifting back to sleep thinking about the warmth of Jaehwan’s body so close to his. It almost startles him a little, and he tries to blink his eyes open again. They flutter a couple of times, but his eyelids are so heavy that he can barely hold them open. So he simply shifts his head closer to Jaehwan’s, feeling his breath against his lips and breathing in his scent; it’s musky and rich, with a hint of that almond shampoo Sanghyuk gave Jaehwan for his birthday because he knows Jaehwan likes almond scented things. It’s a nice smell, one that’s so Jaehwan that Sanghyuk associates it with him everywhere he goes.

“Sang— Sanghyuk.”

Jaehwan’s voice pipes up again, merely above a whisper, and it makes a grin break over Sanghyuk’s head. Jaehwan’s clearly still asleep, calling out to him softly, and it’s so heartwarming that Sanghyuk momentarily forgets to breathe as he listens to Jaehwan’s own even one.

“I’m here,” he whispers, pulling Jaehwan close, careful not to wake him; his heart leaps in his chest at the feeling of being so close, sharing a bed. he’s sure he could count Jaehwan’s eyelashes if he could open his eyes, could count his pores and the barely noticeable freckles he has just on the bridge of his nose. There’s a relieved smile on Jaehwan’s lips, like he could hear Sanghyuk’s reply even through his dreams, and Sanghyuk simply waits for something else to come.

“I love you…”

Sanghyuk doesn’t expect the words, doesn’t process them as his heart leaps in his chest and hammers against his ribs. He can feel the blood rush everywhere, to his ears and his cheeks, through the veins all over his body. He feels hot, and he wishes he could take a cold shower; but it’s too early to be awake, and Sanghyuk thinks that he should really try to sleep again — which is hard with Jaehwan whispering sleepy confessions in his dreams, making Sanghyuk heart swell and his feelings deepen.

Sanghyuk doesn’t know if he should reply, doesn’t know if Jaehwan would wake up or hear it at all, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead he leans in, pressing his lips softly to Jaehwan’s in a gentle touch. He hopes Jaehwan can feel it, can feel the warmth and everything Sanghyuk feels for him reflected in his dreams; it’s much more than he can say into the silence of the early morning with no ears to hear but his, and he promises himself that when Jaehwan wakes up, a couple of hours later, he’ll be sure to put all of that into words and more kisses for Jaehwan to fully understand.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short fluffy hyuken bc the world needs more of it !


End file.
